clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic, also known by her EPF codename, The Director, is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the newspaper on Club Penguin Island, named the Penguin Times. She is also the Director of the EPF, making her one of the most important penguins on the island. She is responsible for keeping all Penguins around the Island informed about the weekly news, and to protect the island from any dangerous threats, such as Herbert P. Bear, with the Elite Penguin Force. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and purple puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop and available to penguins. She did not appear on the island until the Penguin Play Awards. She also has a British/English accent. Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger Hunt 2007. Elite Penguin Force Aunt Arctic is the Director of the EPF. After keeping her secret identity hidden for so long, she finally reveals it once you complete all 6 steps of Operation: Blackout. In the past, it was believed that many other penguins, such as Unknown Band member and Rory were the Director. This has finally been proven false after Operation: Blackout. The Director has worked for many agencies such as Penguin Secret Agency, Elite Penguin Force and Elite Penguin Force Resistance. The EPF Resistance is a new agency which has been opened due to Herbert destroying the EPF Command during Operation: Blackout. The Director has also been involved in missions such as Operation: Hibernation, Operation: Spy & Seek, Operation: Blackout, Battle of Doom and many more. Appearances as the Director *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, including Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and the DS sequel, but she is also censored on the monitor. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile, when she does look carefully at the image of her it appears she is holding a puffle. It is unknown what type it is. *Penguins say that in the final level of System Defender her real identity will be revealed. This is false, because the final System Defender level is a battle against Herbert, and secretly tracking his location. The Director does make an appearance, giving orders. *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." *During System Defender on one level, she would say, "Let this be our finest hour". This is what the British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, said during World War II. *There is a picture of The Director in one of the Logoff Screens. The picture says Top Secret. *The Director was on Herberts capture list for Operation: Blackout. *Some people thought she was going to be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. This was semi-true. You can see her in a Containment Cell in the Central Command Room, but she does not walk around and talk. However, the Director is a mascot, because Aunt Arctic is meetable. *Aunt Arctic revealed her as the Director to almost everyone. Speculation Many players speculated there was an Uncle Arctic. Since the popularity boost, Club Penguin appeased the believers with images hinting the possibility. Aunt Arctic was also rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A. because she has made many comments about the PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. And if you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the "Ask Aunt Arctic" column in the Club Penguin Times, they will turn into secret agent-like shades. The Director's signature is actually a Greek symbol which stands for "AA". "AA" are also the initials of A'unt '''A'rctic. It has also been speculated that in Morse Code, the Night Club's floor says: "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA." That may also apply to the EPF. In addition, they both do not have visible hair, they both have glasses and she has a very strong friendship with Gary. She is likely to be director. Also, in issue 348 of the Club Penguin Times, she said that she could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. Also, if you type in Aunt then Arctic then is in the chat box it might say on the chat filter, "Aunt Arctic is the Director." Her identity as the Director was proven true in the Operation: Blackout End Video, in which she reveals her identity to everyone. Quotes Aunt Arctic has many quotes, most of them being from her many visits to the island. As the Director, Aunt Arctic has many quotes from secret missions, System Defender, and DS games. This is a compilation of most of her quotes. As Aunt Arctic *Let's have a tea party! *Let's play a trivia game! *Have you tried the cake? *Gives sugar lumps *I prefer plain tea. *I am chief editor of the Penguin Times. *Oh, I remember that! *Your all such wonderful bakers. *What a lovely lot, you are! *I must go now. As the Director *Let this be our finest hour. *Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready. *Though the road may be long, the EPF shall rise again. *You now are worthy of my secret. Keep it well. *This is my final message to you. Herbert has found me. He is coming. The fate of the island rests on... (gets cut off) *A secret agent's first job is to look for clues. *Greetings everyone. For those who may not know me, I am the leader of all secret agent operations on the island. You may call me the Director. *Allow me to explain why you're here. *We need the best... *Due to the damage caused by Herbert's attack, the PSA is no more. *Excellent. We shall begin immediately. *Good luck, everyone. *You never know when something will prove helpful. *You demonstrated great thinking, and a willingness to help your teammates over yourself, and that's just the kind of penguin we need leading the team. *We believe that Herbert is up to something. Something big. *Well put. *Oh calamity! This is a disaster! *What happened to Herbert? Where is he? *Hold on for your orders. G is running some calculations. Aunt Arctic's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I know Rockhopper. *Gary: I am very good friends with Gary! *Director: Director? ....... I do not think I've heard of him. (She's trying to throw off others so they don't know she's the real director) *Sensei: Yes. I am good friends with Sensei! He has also trained me to be a ninja. Trivia Aunt Arctic *Aunt Arctic is not the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles --PH also has them. *Aunt Arctic's green puffle is named Cornelius as seen in a newspaper in November 2012. *Aunt Arctic is the third hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to one or two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic judged the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary in 2010. *She had a purple puffle in her igloo before they were available in the Pet Shop. *Aunt Arctic produced a new background during her visit at the 6th Anniversary Party. *Aunt Arctic is the second oldest mascot in Club Penguin, as she first appeared in May 2006 *Aunt Arctic was training to be a Ninja in November 2011 during the Card-Jitsu Party. *Aunt Arctic appeared at the Holiday Party 2011 along with Rockhopper. They could be met separately, or together. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #1, she said her favorite parties were the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favorite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. She may have changed her opinion. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011, she said her best friend was Gary. *She gave out a new Background during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. *Her igloo can be seen on Mission 1 in the PSA. *She helped judge the April Fool's Igloo contest in 2012 along with Rookie. *She has her own power card in Card-Jitsu. *When her player card is loading you can briefly see the New Player Background. *She made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song) *So far, her most visits have been in 2012, with 3 visits so far, but her least visits were in 2009, 2010, and 2011 with only 1. *There is a glitch when you click on Aunt Arctic in your Buddy list and onto another penguins loads of times and if done correctly, Aunt Arctic's igloo button will be availble but it will just load forever. *If you try to find Aunt Arctic on the new buddy list, it will say, "Aunt Arctic is writing the newspaper. To find her, you must meet her on the island." *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, she is the most likely to get the scoop. *Aunt Arctic has a Cockney accent, one of the many British accents, as revealed during Operation: Blackout. *In the DS game Elite Penguin Force Halloween mission she stands with the other agents.This might of been a clue about her being The Director. *Businesmoose confirmed on a YouTube comment that Aunt Arctic is British. The Director *In issue #310 of the Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic wrote "I've got only one stamp left to earn in the System Defender game...". *As seen on her ring during the Marvel Superhero Takeover, she chose to be a superhero. This is somewhat odd because newspaper editors and reporters would likely be regular citizens. However, since she is the Director, she is somewhat a super hero. **In issue #348 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic is asked if she is a super hero, in which she replies: "I suppose that might be possible. I could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. I mean, anything's possible, right? Hahaha! Sorry, just having a little fun there. I am most definitely not a super hero. I don't have any special powers, I don't have a secret fortress, and I don't look good in capes. Though if I did have a secret identity, I probably wouldn't tell anyone. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, too.", poking at the Director mystery. *According to the 2011-2012 yearbook, when scrolling over Dot, the Director side of her identity is most likely to remain anonymous. However, her identity was revealed a month after the book was published. This also threw penguins for a loop, because many penguins thought this meant that Dot was the Director. *In the book, Club Penguin Official Annual 2012, she says that it is always bad news when Herbert is up to no good, which means she knows about the EPF. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic likes Gary. Again, these are unsubstantiated and it may just be that Aunt Arctic and Gary have a close but professional working relationship. This is proven true as she works closely with Gary as the Director. *Although the Director was mentioned in The F.I.S.H book for years, she did not make an official appearance until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad which was released in 2009. *Her voice can be heard during Operation: Blackout when they give you your missions. It is impossible to tell her identity because she made her voice distorted. *When trapped by Herbert, she is smiling, indicating that she is surprised that Herbert could finally take over Club Penguin. However, it's ironic that the Director is so calm when trapped. she is probably trying to set a good example for the agents on how to act when Herbert visited the island during Operation: Blackout. *Herbert said that he knew the Director's identity and also revealed that the Director is a female. *On the blog it said about the 2012 Operation: Blackout and said a rumor was said that you could find out who the Director is. Gallery An in-game avatar Aunt arctic name.png|Aunt Arctic in-game. Aunt Arctic Player Card Aunt Arctic_Playercard_New.png|Aunt Arctic's player card. AaplayercardNOmascotchange.png|What Aunt Arctic's player card might look like if she wasn't a mascot. Note this was made from a Player Card Maker. On the Buddy list Screenshot_931.png|On the Friend list. Screenshot_930.png|Pop up that tells you she is online. Aunt Arctic when searching on buddy list.png|When trying to search for Aunt Arctic on the Buddy List Aunt Arctic when she is offline on the buddy list.png|Aunt Arctic when she is offline on the Buddy List Aunt Arctic background Aunt Arctic 2009200920200.PNG|Aunt Arctic's first background on a player card. 9021 icon.png|Aunt Arctic's first background's icon. J.png|Aunt Arctic's first background. Aunt Arctic 2011.png|Aunt Arctic's second background. 9144 photos.png|Aunt Arctic's third background. Aunt Arctic signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature. Aunt Arctic in-game spotted aunt arctic1.3.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Penguin Play Awards 2010. Aunt Arctic adfasdaggsd.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during 6th Anniversary Party. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.54.49 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.53.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.52.58 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.51.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.50.00 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin 3.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screenshot 1097.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1092.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1093.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Aunt aaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. COolioooooo.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. I finally met her.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. I finally met her2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover with her playercard open. Met_aa.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Superhero Takeover. auntarcticonzipline.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Superhero Takeover. blue-auntarctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Superhero Takeover. Directorbody.png|As the Director in the Operation-Blackout Aunt Arctic spotted Holiday Party 2012.png|Aunt Arctic spotted Holiday Party 2012 Artwork Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. 100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th issue of The Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades. Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her newspaper. Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. PSAcotmpaa.png|'''Aunt Arctic, as seen in PSA mission 1 Aacpepf.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. auntarrticsstamps.PNG|Aunt Arctic in her igloo looking at her Stamp Book. THE_G_HAS_EYES.PNG|Aunt Arctic and Gary with switched eyeglasses. Stamp33.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp|link=antarctcstamp Aunt aractic.PNG|Aunt Arctic taking a tour. Aunt_Arctic41.png|Aunt Arctic, looking worried. auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic flipping a pizza. auntarctic3.png|Aunt Arctic sitting. auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic writing an article. auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic dancing. auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic doing an interview. auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her type-writer. auntarctic5.png|Aunt Arctic running. auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic playing the guitar. auntarctic8.png|Aunt Arctic waving. auntarctic10.png|Supposedly Aunt Arctic not knowing a question. auntarctic9.png|Aunt Arctic giving an interview in a April Fool's party. Screenshot_873.png|Aunt Arctic looking for eggs. AuntArcticCJcard.png|As seen in Card-Jitsu after her power card is played. AuntArcticTundraBoard.png|Aunt Arctic with a Tundra Board. AuntArcticJetpack.png|Aunt Arctic flying a Jet Pack. Aunt Arctic Cart Surfing.png|Aunt Arctic riding a Mine Cart as seen in Issue #35 of the newspaper. Aunt Arctic in Bee Costume.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Bee Costume and Bee Wings. Aunt Arctic`1489.PNG|Aunt Arctic thinking about what the Yellow Puffle would be like in Issue #97 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic235.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing an Alien Antennae over her hat. Aunt Arctic112121212.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Santa Hat. Aunt_Arctic_in_postcard.png|Aunt Arctic in the You're a Published Penguin postcard. Aunt_Arctic42.png|Aunt Arctic in the autograph section in the Yearbook 2011-2012 Aunt_Arctic33.png|Aunt Arctic with her furniture and 2 of her puffles Aunt_Arctic28.png|Aunt Arctic in a pile of envelopes Aunt_Arctic36.png|Aunt Arctic without her glasses Aunt arctic push.png Aunt Arctic Igloo Mission 1 Panorama.png|A panorama of her igloo AuntArctic.png Other Pictures imagesCAJ22XNX.jpg|An Aunt Arctic penguin plush. Smoothie smash4.png|Aunt Arctic in Smoothie Smash Aunt Artic descrpition 20121.PNG|Aunt Arctic`s description in the Yearbook 2011-2012. Aunt Arctic in Card Jitsu.JPG|Aunt Arctic with Sensei in Card Jitsu The Director Director_of_cp.png|Classic Director CP Mag D AA.png|In Club Penguin Magazine, Issue #11. Aatherealdirector.png|"And you are worthy of my secret." EPF rise again.png|"...the EPF shall rise again." AAISTHEREALDIRECTOR.png|"There is much to be done." Aunt Artic is the director.png|The Director's identity is revealed. dd.png|The Director behind clouds. AA_Director_3.png AA_Director_4.png Videos See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times *Aunt Arctic Stamp *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency *Operation: Blackout ך Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Meetable Character Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:EPF